As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling system's may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, an information handling system may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When a managed network resource, e.g., a server, chassis, network switch, or the like is added to a data center or other managed infrastructure, management servers will discover the information handling resources based on administrator-provided configuration information, e.g., IP address/host name, by sending a request for device identification using any of several methods including, as examples, simple network management protocol (SNMP): issuing a GET sysObjectId command to administratively-configured IP addresses or host names; Windows Server (WS): Sending WS identify commands to administrator-configured IP addresses or host names; proprietary queries via vendor-provided interfaces to administrator-configured IP addresses or host names.
Each of these discovery methods undesirably require administrator-provided configuration activity. For example, an administrator may be required to assign an IP address or host name to each newly introduced element. The administrator may then have to reproduce this effort to associate the newly introduced element with a management console and/or another management resource before manually triggering a manual discovery. In a large data center or a similar environment, this effort may be required so frequently as to negatively impact the administrator's ability to perform other needed functions and roles.